neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lord British
Lord Cantabrigian British is the name of the fictional ruler of Britannia, kingdom of the fictional world of Sosaria, created by Richard Garriott for his computer game series Ultima. Garriott is also known to his fans as Lord British.EL33TONLINE: News - Richard Garriott in space! Retrieved 2008-10-15 Origin of the name Ultima series creator Richard Garriott acquired the nickname "British" as a teenager from friends at computer camp who claimed his first greeting to them, "hello", was distinct from the American "hi"; The "Lord" prefix was added when he played the dungeon master in Dungeons & Dragons games. When his first published game Akalebeth was released, the president of the publishing company suggested he use the name in the game, since it was more memorable than Richard Garriott. Richard Garriott's Facebook page Garriott released Akalabeth: World of Doom and all Ultima games under the name and occasionally appeared in Ultima Online playing as Lord British and meting out justice to his players. He is still known as Lord British even after his departure from Ultima maker Origin Systems: Garriott retained the trademark rights to the name Lord British with its associated symbols, and the character appears in his new game, Tabula Rasa as General British. Origins of the character in the Ultima games Neither the Avatar nor Lord British were born in Sosaria, but came from Earth via the moongates. The name Cantabrigian British is taken from his birthplace's name, Cambridge in the United Kingdom. The name was given to him by his friend Shamino, and later Cantabrigian British decided to abandon his old name in favor of the new one. When British came to Sosaria, the evil wizard named Mondain was still young. They had an epic battle deep within the labyrinth of dungeons, where British, the "Champion of the White Light", was victorious, driving Mondain away from the kingdom, thus receiving the title of "Lord British, Protector of Akalabeth". Mondain was seeking revenge in Ultima I. The stranger (who would become the Avatar) dealt with Mondain this time, but three-fourths of the world mysteriously disappeared for causes unknown. Numerous plotlines and side-quests in the Ultima games revolve around one of Lord British's adventures or public works projects. He had a key role in founding the Museum, Conservatory and innumerable institutions of the Britannian society. In the Ultima series In the Ultima series, Lord British rules from his throne inside Castle Britannia, and continuously provides healing, resurrection and other miscellaneous help for the Avatar (the main character) and his adventuring party. In the first three Ultima games, British charged a significant sum of money for his services, but would provide them for free from Ultima IV onwards. Throughout the Ultima series, Lord British never leaves his castle, except for Ultima V, where his absence constitutes the main storyline, and at the end of Ultima VI, when he uses a red moongate to travel to the Isle of the Avatar. Instead, he relies on heroes like the Avatar to go forth and correct the various crises that crop up in Britannia. In Ultima IX, the Guardian comments on this behavior, accusing Lord British of always hiding in his castle while his land suffers. In the climax of the same game, Lord British finally ventures outside the confines of his castle to help the Avatar in a final showdown with Lord Blackthorn. Assassination of Lord British One of the most famous attributes of Lord British is that he is largely unkillable. In every Ultima game that he has appeared in, he is designed to be almost impervious to the player's character predations. However, there are ways for a player "thinking outside the box" to assassinate him. This phenomenon is the origin of the Lord British Postulate which states "If it exists as a living creature in an MMORPG, someone, somewhere, will try to kill it." Schramm, Mike (March 28th, 2007) WoW Moviewatch: A'dal downed, wow.com. Virtually every Massively Multiplayer Online game displays numerous instances of this, with players attempting to kill (or, in the case of friendly NPCs, cause the death of) virtually every NPC or monster, howsoever powerful, meek, friendly, or ethereal. * Lord British was killed during an in-game appearance on Ultima Online's beta test on August 8, 1997. A royal visit was conducted as a part of server population stress test. A player character known as Rainz cast a spell called "fire field" on Lord British that, surprisingly, killed him. According to Starr Long, the whole thing was just a human error: Lord British's character, like others, had been made invulnerable, but by design the invulnerability did not persist over several game sessions. Shortly before the incident, the server had crashed, and Richard Garriott had forgotten to set his invulnerability flag on when logging on again. Shortly afterwards, Rainz's account was banned from the beta test for previously exploiting bugs rather than reporting them (frequently used by his character Aquaman to kill many player characters, a purported griefing incident). According to Origin, he was not banned for the assassination but rather for previous complaints against his account that were brought to light as a result of this attention. After Lord British was killed, fellow Ultima Online developer Starr Long (also known in game as Lord Blackthorn) summoned over some demons, who attacked innocent bystanders. This led to beta testers gathering up and protesting both the indiscriminate killing, and the banning of the assassin. According to Wired magazine: MMOCrunch calls it the most memorable event in MMORPG History. *In Ultima III: Exodus, according to interviewer Shay Addams, "Garriott was less than pleased" to learn that some players had found a way to kill Lord British.The Official Book of Ultima page 30 He had taken steps to safeguard his character from being attacked in the game. While no weapon a player had on them could harm him, you could get him to chase you to the docks, and use a cannon to kill him.The Official Book of Ultima page 31 *In Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar, Lord British was more or less invincible. However, a player could cast a spell to create a lava field that damaged Lord British slightly. With enough patience and shuffling back and forth, Lord British could be killed. It was also possible to damage him enough with the 'Tremor' spell that he would flee, although this requires some luck (depending upon, among other things, what random number of hit points he is assigned when battle begins). Lord British, unlike every other town character, was impervious to the destructive use of the Skull of Mondain. *In Ultima VI: The False Prophet, Lord British was again largely impervious to weapons and magic. However, there were at least three ways in which he could be killed: (a) If the player dragged a poison trap to British's throne, then detonated it, British was poisoned and slowly lost health until he eventually died. (b) While asleep, he could be killed with a glass sword, a powerful weapon that kills nearly everything in one blow and is destroyed in the process. © Finally, filling Lord British's throne room with powder kegs, igniting one, and standing clear of the blasts was sufficient to kill him. *In Ultima VII, an Easter egg allows British to be killed. If the player double-clicks the gold plaque above the castle gate when British is standing directly underneath (which he invariably does at exactly noon each day), the plaque will fall on his head. The player can arrange several chairs or crates around him in such a way as to trap him underneath the plaque. This was inspired by an incident at the Origin building; a metal bar, where the magnet on the door attached to it, fell on Garriott's head, warranting a visit to the hospital. One of the characters says "Yancey-Hausman will pay!", which is a reference to the owner and landlord of the building. British could also be killed by The Black SwordYoutube.com found in the game's expansion pack, Forge of Virtue. *In Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle, Lord British can only be encountered in the dream world in Gorlab Swamp, surveying the ruins of his destroyed castle. While death in the dream world does not actually kill the individual, the player may "kill" British using the armor and Infinity Bow found in the castle. He will make a saddened comment and disappear. *Lord British does not appear in Ultima VIII. *Another Easter egg enables the player to kill British in Ultima IX: Ascension. When the game begins in the Avatar's house, it is possible for the player to cook a loaf of poison bread. If this bread is brought to Britannia and switched with Lord British's regular meal, Lord British will eventually eat it and die. The death of Lord British in the Ultima games is something people remember and are affected by. Professor Megan Winget of the University of Texas is the coordinator of a project to study the best way to preserve video game history. A BBC interview with her revealed: References *The Official Book of Ultima by Shay Addams. ISBN 0-87455-264-8 External links *CVG article about the many deaths of Lord British *Reuters article about Lord British returning as General British in Tabula Rasa Category:Fictional kings Category:Male characters in video games Category:Science fantasy video game characters Category:Video game characters based on real people Category:Video game characters introduced in 1981 Category:Ultima characters